


Never Grow Up

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Long Live (Denial is a Powerful Thing) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, I have a lot of feelings about Spiderman, I'm Sorry, No I Didn't, Parent Tony Stark, Song Parody, enjoy, my girlfriend thinks I'm Satan, you will suffer reading this but I suffered making it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: *MAJOR Infinity War spoilers*Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift rewritten to be about Peter from various perspectives through Homecoming and Infinity War.I have a lot of Feelings about Peter, and apparently this is the only way I can express them after doing so many parodies.





	Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I've been around on ff.net for a while now doing song parodies like this, but seeing as I pretty much only use AO3 for my reading these days, I figured I'd make the posting jump too.
> 
> I just saw Infinity War on the weekend, and there are a few things I'm Not Okay with, but the principle one at the moment has to be Peter, so here I am. My girlfriend just about strangled me when I showed this to her, so I hope you all enjoy it just as much and she did.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER: I do not own Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift or the MCU*

May:  
Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
You lost your parents and you're living with me  
You don't understand, and still think life is alright  
To you, everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh, Peter, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Though the world's already hurt you, please don't let it break your heart  
I never will desert you  
Just try to never grow up  
Yeah, never grow up

Tony:  
You've just begun with this whole Spiderman thing  
And you think you're good enough to make it alone  
At 15 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to gain our respect and prove that you're grown  
But don't waste the time you have right here and now  
If you're hurt then that's all on me, not you  
So don't throw away what you have, just playing at hero and attending your school

Oh, Spidey, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, you still are little  
Oh, Spidey, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, let it just stay simple  
I know this life will burn you, still so young and yet so scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

You should've stayed behind, should be in your room  
But you're here in this distant place having fought and lost  
But then we keep losing and it's so confusing  
And I see clearly now what's going on  
I just realized half of who I had before is suddenly gone

Peter:  
So here I am far from Earth on Titan  
After the battle, people start to fade  
It's getting colder, and I'm feeling funny  
As I wonder right then if I just should have stayed

I don't wanna go now  
I do not wanna go now

Oh, I don't wanna go now, please don't make me go now  
I am still so little  
Oh, I don't wanna go now, please don't make me go now  
Why is nothing simple?

Tony:  
Oh, Peter, wish you could have grown up  
Wish you could have grown up, been more than little  
Oh, Peter, wish you could have grown up  
Wish you could have grown up, why is nothing simple?

I said if something hurt you  
It would be on me, and now  
You're gone, so many gone too, all who will never grow up  
Oh, now you'll never grow up  
Oh, never grow up, you'll never grow up

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> \- Wiznerd


End file.
